<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nurse Herondale by SereneCalamity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407930">Nurse Herondale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity'>SereneCalamity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, And school nurses?, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Very very minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary hurts herself on the way into work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nurse Herondale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a request I kind of adapted for Supremity. You requested a Doctor Jace AU, but somehow he turned into a nurse! I just wanted to keep it light and fluffy, and I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and this hasn't been edited yet.</p><p>17/04/2020 - Edit-ish :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarissa Fray blinked as she woke up, feeling completely disorientated for a couple of minutes as she stared up at a off-white ceiling, something crinkly under her head and a strange antiseptic smell filling her nose.</p><p>She looked to the side, and saw a familiar body shape standing by the desk in the tiny room and then she winced at a throb from the back of her head, and at her whole body flinch, there was a sharp pain in her ankle, which made her hiss and twist forward, one hand going to the back of her head and the other stretching out to her left leg.</p><p>"Oh, Clary!" Jace Herondale called out as he turned around and saw that she was awake. "Careful, don't move too fast!" Clary made a face as her vision blurred slightly as she sat up, wanting to shake her head to try and clear her eyes but deciding against it given the headache she most <em>definitely</em> had. "Here you go..." Jace had reached out for an ice pack that was wrapped in a few paper towels and pressed it gently to the back of her head, holding it there so that Clary didn't have to, and the pain was relieved almost instantly, and she let out a sigh. "That feel better?" He asked softly and Clary sighed again.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks," she mumbled.</p><p>And then she jolted in surprise, hissing <em>again</em>, at her head <em>and her ankle</em>.</p><p>"What happened?!" She asked.</p><p>"Well," Jace raised an eyebrow and gestured with his free hand for her to take over holding the ice pack against the lump that was raised at the back of her head. "You were in the car park, when a bunch of our <em>lovely students</em> all came in on skateboards. You tried to step back to avoid them all and your heel caught on the curb." Clary winced as she remembered getting into the teachers parking lot that morning, just like most mornings, hooking her bag over her shoulder and going to cross the road to the school when a few students had whizzed past on skateboards. "You lost your balance and took a nasty fall. Twisted your ankle a bit and gave your head a slight hit."</p><p>"Damn," she muttered, and then she felt her cheeks heat up at the fact that Jace was now leaning forward over her bare leg, gently prodding at her ankle, watching her facial expression for any changes to indicate that there was bad pain.</p><p>They had been...<em>Friends</em> for a while, more than colleagues, but they had never crossed that line.</p><p>Clary was the art teacher and Jace was the school nurse, and so they had always been careful about boundaries, but they had definitely...Toed the line a few times.</p><p>"They carried you in here, actually," Jace carried on, and when he looked back up with a half-smile, Clary's cheeks reddened even more. "And they're very sorry, both waiting for you out in the hallway, didn't want to leave until they knew that you were okay."</p><p>Clary stretched a little to try and see through the window in the door from the nurses office, and she caught a glimpse of an anxious looking Jem Carstairs and Raphael Santiago out in the hallway, beanies pulled down over their eyes and skateboards tucked under their arms.</p><p>She shouldn't be at all surprised that it was them.</p><p>Sweet and always eager to help, but full of energy and never really understood the concept of slowing down, both of the teenagers.</p><p>"Everything with your ankle looks okay, it was just a light sprain," Jace straightened back up, so that he was towering over Clary, like he generally did anyway, all soft eyes and dimples and soothing smiles. "I'm going to wrap it, and then you're going to need to change shoes because you <em>can't</em> be in heels—"</p><p>"It's okay," Clary quickly reassured him. "I have my gym shoes in my office, I can change into them."</p><p>"Those will be good, they will give you support. Make sure you're icing it and keeping it up whenever you can," he continued as he pulled his wheely chair over so that he could sit down next to her. "The thing I'm most worried about is your head. It doesn't look like you've suffered a concussion, but...You can never be too careful when it comes to your head, you know?" His cool fingers came up to press to her temple, eyebrows pulling together as he looked at her eyes in an examining way. "Any nausea? Dizziness?"</p><p>"No nausea," Clary said, trying to keep her voice even and not pay attention to the way his fingers felt against the side of her face. "I felt dizzy when I first sat up, but nothing now."</p><p>"Okay, well, it's something to keep an eye on through the day, and tonight, and for the next couple of days as well. Uh—you live alone, right?" Jace said, and Clary narrowed her eyes a little bit, because he <em>knew</em> she lived alone, he'd awkwardly asked her a few months ago if she shared her two bedroomed cottage with anyone. "Well...It's good to have someone with you, you know, to uh—to keep an eye on you and make sure everything is okay. So, maybe have a friend over or...Well—<em>I</em> don't mind coming over? I could cook dinner, o-or something and just stay on the couch, you know, make sure everything is okay..."</p><p>Jace was bumbling and it was potentially the most adorable thing that Clary had ever come across.</p><p>"That sounds good," she admitted quietly and Jace suddenly cut himself off with a beaming smile.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Clary ducked her head and then winced.</p><p>"Ooh, ooh," Jace clucked his tongue sympathetically as he rushed forward, his hand going to the back of her head and cupping the ice pack, making sure that it was still secure against the lump that seemed to just be getting bigger on the back of her head. "I think you should probably keep that with you for the next few hours—I've got lots of spares here, don't worry, you can just give it back to me tonight."</p><p>"So I'll be okay to drive home?" Clary asked tentatively, more...Because she wanted Jace to offer a ride.</p><p>"I can give you a ride! Just to be safe!" Jace was already offering, barely before she had finished her sentance and Clary had to bite her teeth down into her lower lip to stop herself from smiling so wide that she broke her face in half.</p><p>"Yeah?" It was Clary's turn to ask.</p><p>"Yeah," Jace echoed back, and then they were just staring at each other, smiling like idiots, Jace hunched forward so that he was still holding the ice pack against the back of her head where she was sitting on the reclining table.</p><p>There was a sudden rap at the door that broke them out of the moment, and when Clary looked to the door, she saw the anxious faces of Jem and Raphael pressed up against the glass, their breath fogging it up and their eyes wide, and Clary couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"We better let them in," she said to Jace and he nodded as he straightened back up, walking over to the door.</p><p>Her heels were on the ground, underneath the chair where her bag was resting, and she tried to be gentle as she slid off the table, resting her feet—especially her left one—and slowly put her weight on her feet, wincing at the slight twinge in her ankle, but then Jem was rushing to her side.</p><p>"We're really sorry, Miss," he was saying, sounding completely regretful and rueful.</p><p>"We didn't even see you!" Raphael was quickly moving to her other side to support her and Clary couldn't help but laugh a little.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay," she began saying.</p><p>"We thought you died!" Jem suddenly blurted out and Clary stopped, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"So instead of calling 911, you took me to the nurses office?" She asked, and Jem's mouth fell open, eyes darting over to Raphael, then to Jace, before shrugging. "Alright, well, I need one of you boys to go to my office and get me a pair of trainers that I have in there—it will be unlocked because Maia will already be in there."</p><p>"I'll go!" Raphael offered. "And bring them back here?"</p><p>"Yes, please," Clary nodded. "And you," she looked at Jem. "You can get to your first class."</p><p>"But Miss—"</p><p>"<em>Class</em>," Clary repeated, trying to keep her voice even, but it was clear she was trying not to smile. "Thank you for waiting around to check on me, but I'm sure Mr Herondale can help me from here."</p><p>Jem didn't look too happy, but that was probably more to do with the fact that he didn't want to go to class.</p><p>"I'll see you in class this afternoon, Miss," Jem mumbled, giving her shoulder a pat before he went to leave.</p><p>"One other thing!" Clary called as he was about to leave and he turned back quickly. "I want you and Raphael's skateboards in my office until the end of the week." Jem pouted but he didn't argue, and he left the room quietly, leaving Clary and Jace alone again. "Um...Raphael will be back shortly, and then I'll be out of your hair."</p><p>"Yeah, no, that's...That's fine," Jace told her with a smile. "And then I'll come and get you after last bell, and we can...Go back to yours."</p><p>"Come back to mine," Clary agreed with a nod, returning his smile widely, pink cheeked and actually kind of grateful for the strange morning that she'd had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think x</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene">CalamitySerene</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity">SereneCalamity</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>